Composite panels, such as a composite sandwich panel, may consist of a front sheet, a rear sheet, and a core material (i.e., honeycomb or foam) between the front and rear sheets. To attach components to a composite panel, fasteners are commonly used. The fasteners must be attached to fastener inserts that are installed within the composite panel and are used to secure the fastener and corresponding component to the panel, while spreading the corresponding load to the panel. The installation of fastener inserts into composite panels is a cumbersome, labor-intensive process. Using conventional techniques, holes are drilled into the composite panel and fastener inserts are positioned within the holes. Potting compound may be injected into the fastener insert until it exits a separate port to indicate that the proper amount of potting compound has been utilized. However, due to the positioning of the holes, multiple honeycomb cells may be exposed, requiring differing amounts of potting compound. As many fastener inserts may be required in a composite panel for a common aircraft application, the entire process is time consuming and costly.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.